Storytalia: The Princess and the Hero
by Miha-chan
Summary: USxfem!UK : Due to a prophecy, Elizabeth Kirkland, princess of Britannia, promised herself never to fall in love. Will Alfred F. Jones, a farm boy with dreams of becoming a hero, be able to change her mind? Or will he be the one to break her heart?


**Prologue: The Prophecy**

Once upon a time, there was a continent called Europa. It was a wide and vast place full of numerous kingdoms, upon which many a king ruled. However, there was one kingdom quite unlike the rest. It was different, perhaps, because it stood atop an island, separated from the main lands. Or maybe because it was a kingdom of great magic and mystery, in which the forgotten lore were very much alive in its people. But emissaries sent to the kingdom for the first time were always surprised to find that, when led to the great hall, upon the throne sat not a King of Britannia but a _Queen_.

Yes, Britannia was the only kingdom where the head of state was a female. The ruler had always been a queen, leading back to a long line of women who have ruled Britannia for centuries. If no daughter could be borne, the kingdom's rule went to the eldest son's wife's House instead. The queen's husband, the king consort, was usually a Britannian nobleman; no foreigner wanted to be subjugated under Britannia's emerald and crystal tiara, no matter how strong the kingdom became.

The late queen, a red-haired woman with green eyes which spoke of Britannia's magic, had dreamed of giving birth to daughters since the tiara had touched her head. She was strong and dependable, a true lady of the House of Kirkland, who've worn Briatnnia's crown for the last ten queens, and she planned that her daughter, too, would one day join the ranks of Britannia's great rulers. But, try as she might, she could only gave birth to male children. Though she loved them dearly, she wanted to uphold the tradition of the queenly line. Besides, none of her sons wanted Britannia's tiara anywhere near their heads.

So, on the night when it was discovered that the queen was yet again pregnant, she went to her chambers, knelt by her bedside and prayed…

* * *

><p>A sudden flash of light alerted her to look up from her prayer. On the other side of the bed, an apparition was materializing where the moonlight flooded in from the open window. It was as if the very light of the moon itself had suddenly taken shape in front of her eyes.<p>

Instinctively, she reached for the spell book hidden inside her sleeve. She was pregnant but she'd be damned if she couldn't protect her unborn child by herself. The creature could have been anything: a rouge witch's familiar, bogeyman or some other creature of the night. But, as the being unfurled it dove-like wings and filled the room with a light and warmth which could only be described as heavenly, she dropped her guard, knowing what the person in front of her was.

"Angel…" she whispered out as she stood up to meet it.

_"Good tidings to you, Queen Anne of Britannia."_ the celestial being greeted. He, it was a man, had a rich voice which filled her with confidence, stilling the light shaking in her knees. "_You, like most before you, have ruled Britannia justly and so deserve the reward which you so desperately ask for. On the fourteenth day of the tenth month, you shall give birth to your long-awaited daughter. You shall name her Elizabeth, for she is a gift from the heavens._"

"I… I cannot thank you enough… " she spluttered out in reply, her eyes becoming watery. Tearing up when emotional was a family trait, something which the House of Kirkland was quite embarrassed about. Nonetheless, Anne welcomed the tears as the news of the daughter lit a fire inside her, making her excitement bubble up almost instantly. She thought of the name she had to give her. Elizabeth. It was a lovely name, one she'd give her daughter even without the angel telling her.

The angel smiled at her and Anne found that, even though he was a man, he was quite beautiful. He had short, choppy hair the color of Britannia's sandy shores and eyes as green as hers. He wore only an immaculately white tunic and leather sandals on his feet, exposing his creamy white skin to all who looked upon him. The only things which detracted from his heavenly beauty were his eyebrows. Thick and dark, they looked almost four times as big as her own. If she were honest, they almost looked like…

"… Caterpillars …" she muttered out without realizing it, "… your eyebrows …"

At that, the angel's face went bright pink. "_H-How rude! I-I'll have you know that my eyebrows were very common during my time!_" he yelled indignantly, "_Have Britannia's famed manners really degenerated so much since I've died? Woman, if I wasn't an angel, I'd have placed a curse upon you!_"

"Ah, forgive my rudeness, dear angel!" Anne said with a curtsy.

"_W-Well, since you said you were sorry, I shall be taking my leave_" he said, closing his eyes, "_Oh, and one more thing." _said the angel as he opened his eyes again, his voice suddenly taking a serious tone. "_There is a prophecy surrounding the girl. You might want to know about it, since you're her mother and all._"

He coughed into his fist and announced into the room, his voice echoing against its stone walls.

"_Magic shall live in this new-born queen_

_Away from the throne will her sights lean_

_Of tainted blood her lover be_

_Like a dog he lives, both wild and free_

_Should she fall in love, her heart will break_

_Unknown, the course which Fate shall take_

_For her eyes are set in foreign land_

_On foreign blood will the future stand"_

The queen, who felt very warm when news of her daughter came, was ice-cold at the saying.

"Do you mean to say…" she began slowly, the message sinking in "… that my daughter, Elizabeth, shall fall in love with some… bastard?"

"_Your language, Your Highness." _the angel scolded lightly.

"No! That what he is, isn't he?" said Anne furiously "Then, he's going to play with her feelings, leading to the fall of this kingdom!"

"_W-Well, that's one way to put it…"_ The angel agreed, reluctantly "_If I were you, I'd protect her from any strange foreigners. Only God knows what would happen if she falls in love with the Prince of the Gauls..."_

Anne's eyes bored holes into the floor. As long as she lived, she would protect her daughter to the best of her abilities. She'd make her son's protect her, too. And, when the girl herself becomes old enough, she would tell Elizabeth of the prophecy. If she would be anything like herself, then she would deny the affections of anyone unfit for the crown, no matter how fond she would be of him. It would be for the sake of herself and for the kingdom.

Sensing her thoughts, the angel said "_Do not worry too much about it. Usually, these prophecies come true especially when you try to prevent them."_

She nodded although she did not really listen to the advice. She was too busy thinking up of ways to ensure Elizabeth's safety. She did not even notice the angel's disappeared, leaving her alone in her locked room as if everything: the appearing, the announcement and the prophecy, had only been a dream…

* * *

><p>Months later, Albion Castle rejoiced at the birth of Elizabeth Rose of the House of Kirkland, future queen of Britannia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES: 1. Elizabeth's mother is named Anne. Cookies for those who can guess what her father's name is! **

**H-Hello, Miha-chan here. *fidgets* Thank you for taking the time to read this story~ :3  
>This is my first Hetalia fanfic and the first one I (hopefully) plan to finish. It's USxfem!UK by the way. I know that some people aren't fond of Nyotalia fanfics because the girls' attitudes may be different from their male counterparts but I decided to use fem! England because 1. She's very cute, seriously! and 2. I love male!England too much and am afraid that I might butcher his tsundere-ness with my writing. With Nyotalia, even if it gets OOC, I can just blame it on Iggy's PMS.<strong>

**For those who've favorited this story, please be patient with this author-san! OTL**


End file.
